Fate Next War Stage
by Yunami-Yuuki Hanami
Summary: El poder del Gran Grial, encontro una forma de escapar, plantandose desde el inicio en una Dimension donde personas que manejen Prana, son normales y la Guerra por el Grial es un evento deportivo, Saber es quien debera entrar a ese lugar, como Servant y Orientar a un Master que lo destruya, pero, ¿y si Saber apareciera de genero contrario y sin recuerdos de Shiro? SaberxOC. SemiAU.


**o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola, chicos y chicas que esten pasando por este Fic, como siempre estoy una vez mas escribiendo una nueva historia, que ojala me quede corta, espero no muy muy corta, pero bueno, creo que voy para larga en fin, agradezco de todo corazon y si mi fic te gusta no dudes en hablar con el señor de los Reviews al final de la pagina.**

**Sin mas que decir les dejo el capi # 1**

* * *

><p><strong>01. El Rey de los Caballeros<strong>

* * *

><p>La fria mañana de invierno sin nesecidad de un despertador, hace perder su sueño a la chica, que dormia en el cuarto donde nos encontramos, despierta abriendo solamente un ojo, el otro esta cubierto por su mismo cabello, se sienta en su cama, no sin antes rememorar imagenes de sus concurrentes sueños que borrosos, solo logra distinguir que le llaman de dos maneras: un anciano le dice Altria, un muchacho le dice Saber.<p>

Agita su cabeza para hacer reacomodar sus ideas, se levanta de salto al ver la hora, con un ademan y una palabra en aleman acomoda su cama y abre las cortinas, se arregla el cabello largo negro, dejando su flequillo cubrir su ojo derecho por completo, este no se logra ver, pero, gracias al otro ojo que no se tapo se puede notar que son azules, se pone su habitual uniforme de marinerita negro/rojo y mallas negras, a su falda ata un pequeñisimo morral mas parece un amuleto que una bolsa, toma sus botines cafes en mano y baja deja estos en la entrada y corre al comedor, donde una mujer mayor ya la espera para almorzar.

-Oh... cariño te hubieses quedado a descansar, no es de vital importancia ir a la escuela hoy-comenta al verla tan apresurada.

-No importa abuela, tengo que sacar unos libros de biblioteca asi que no me afecta-comenta sin emocion alguna. Ambas dejaron ahí la conversacion y comieron en un silencio ameno.

La chica ya estaba sentada en la entrada poniendose los botines, con su mochila aun lado lista para irse.

-¿Sabes que dia es hoy no?-

-Si, abuela, el dia del Pulso, es cuando las lineas dimensionales se alinean para que cada Master que participara en la Guerra por El Gran Grial pueda invocar a su Servant-dijo con seriedad, mientras se ponia un abrigo azul y una bufanda negra.

-¿Tienes el catalizador?-la chica asintio sacando de su morral un pedazo de tela azul y un trozo de armaudra plateada-¿Tienes el juramento del contrato?-

-Aprendido de memoria-comento mientras ajustaba las cintas.

-¿Cuanta sangre requeriras para crear el Circulo?-

-Medio Litro-respondio levantandose del suelo y revisando por ultima vez todo.

-¿Tu nucleo de prana?-todas las preguntas que hasta ahora habia hecho la mayor las habia hecho con frialdad y exigencia.

-Estable-

-Y sabes lo...

-Importante que es este dia ya que hoy hace 15 años en la ultima Guerra por el Grial mi madre deshonrro a la familia perdiendo frente a mi padre quien luego de perderla se suicido en esta disputa es mi deber como hija de ambos dar a reconocer que la desendencia es el mas grande orgullo de ambos y que no debo fallar-la chica habia completado todo lo que siempre le decian-Te has encargado de repetirmelo cada desde ese dia, no tengo por que no saberlo-

-Ire a la Asosiacion a discutir la situacion no estare aqui mas hasta que venzas en esta guerra-

-Lo se-comento tomando la perilla para girarla y salir.

* * *

><p>''Mi Nombre es Nana Sajyou, y tengo 16 años, por obligacion de la sangre Sajyou soy maga negra, mi deber es convertirme en Master hoy, para participar en la Guerra por el Grial, aunque se que es imposible ganar... me alienta creer que puedo hacerlo''<p>

* * *

><p>La chica emprende camino hacia la escuela en silencio, el panorama es lindo, ya que esta nevando, mientras ve a varios chicos pasar de distintos grados, tambien de diferentes niveles, veia a los de la primaria y secundaria, pero de la nada escucho unos gritos por su espalda.<p>

-¡Oh no! ¡Voy tarde!, ¡Voy tarde!-Y de la nada sintio chocar un pequeño cuerpo contra ella ya que detecto una cabeza chocarle contra la espalda, se gira y ve a una niña que colindaba entre 9 o 11 años con el cabello rubio, largo y parte de este estaba en dos coletas medias, ojos purpuras, que traia un uniforme que parecia de niña exploradora, le ofrecio su mano para que se levantara y despues de un rato sonrio y la tomo y le ayudo dandole un tironcito hacia arriba.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la pelicafe agachandose a su altura un poco.

-Gracias Señorita Sajyou-la pelicafe se quedo sorprendida, ¿Como rayos esa niña sabia su apellido?.

-Por cierto, Soy Alice, Alice Edelfelt, nos vemos en el campo de batalla-ella hizo una reverencia y guiño un ojo terminando por apresurar el paso para llegar a la escuela

* * *

><p>''Claro, Edelfelt es uno de los apellidos que, como el mio, deben enviar a alguien a pelear, ahora es cuando recuerdo que ya no importa la edad que tenga alguien en una familia, si tiene las cualidades, en cuanto a magia se refiere, para pelear, peleara''<p>

* * *

><p>La campana de la Preparatoria, retumbo con fuerza en los salones, dandole la indicacion a los alumnos de que podian salir, a la orden del profesor se levantaron, saludaron...<p>

-Muy Bien, muchachos antes de que se vayan, Sajyou-chan, pase al frente-pidio a la chica quien asintio y acato la indicacion-Como todos sabran chicos, Sajyou, es uno de los apellidos que participaran en el siguiente enfrentamiento por el Gran Grial, quisiera que todos, le dieramos un aplauso a nuestra encargada de enfermeria Nana Sajyou, para desearle lo mejor, por favor... -pidio y todos de inmediato comenzaron a aplaudir, algunos la animaron, pero todos le regalaron la mejor sonrisa, la chica en cambio sonrio y dio una reverencia.

-Compañeros, compañeras, prometo dar lo mejor en todo-volvio a dar una reverencia-Gracias de verdad-le sonrio una vez mas a todos y la maestra esta vez dio indicacion para poder salir.

* * *

><p>''Al ser la Encargada de Enfermeria de mi clase, todos me conocian, y siempre, los trate bien y con una sonrisa, de ahi, todos se llevaban bien conmigo, pero jamas llegue a hacer algun amigo, pero bueno para mi era un privilegio ser le de ayuda a alguien, sabiendo que quizas moriria antes de ser realmente alguien de ayuda''<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nana POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Al salir del salon muchos por su propia cuenta me desearon suerte y me pidieron que diese lo mejor me palmeaban la espalda, o simplemente me sonreian deseandome ganar, y yo les decia gracias, o sonreia. Cuando alfin pude salir de la Preparatoria, camine con algo de nostalgia, todo se veia tan diferente ahora, por que nunca pense que me sentiria mal al saber que perderia despues de que me habian brindado tanto apoyo.<p>

De la nada un escalofrio me interrumpio los pensamientos y me gire a ver a todos lados, era como si un peligro me asechase, uno del que no debia bajar la guardia, segui caminando y escuche un sonido, el camino a mi casa desde ese punto era privado, asi que no habia nadie que pudiese merodear.

-Sabes que por regla un master no debe intimidar ni hacerle daño a otro antes de tener a su Servant ¿Verdad?-el silencio del viento acompaño mi comentario-No informare a la Asociacion, si dejas esto por este dia-

Al ver que comenzaba a hacerse tarde para prepararme corri a casa, selle con un pergamino la entrada y me enfoque en activar una barrera de prana que siempre se ha usado por mi familia, fui a mi cuarto y tome todo lo necesario, con un tarro al lado, jeringa especial comenze a sustraer lo nesesario para pintar el circulo, llene con mi prana una gema, un pequeñisimo matras con agua, un matras con aire presurisado y una lampara de fuego, comenze a dibujar el circulo en el aire, para aseguarme de que nada faltara, finalmente lo imprimi en el piso en cada uno de los circulos internos puse un elemento que habia impregnado de prana, respectivamente representarian la tierra, agua, viento y fuego.

-Listo-termine por poner el catalizador necesario, en medio-Por favor que sea suficiente-pedi pues hasta ahora era cuando veia que el catalizador quizas era demasiado pequeño y ya nisiquiera tenia tiempo de conseguir mas armadura-Bien, abra que comenzar-

* * *

><p><span>Propongo ante vos<span>

Entrega vuestro cuerpo a mi,

Entrega vuestra espada a mis manos,

* * *

><p>-Saber, debes orientarla, te esperare de vuelta, ten cuidado-en mi cabez resonaban esas voces, veia a un chico muy borrosamente, tenia el cabello rojo y los ojos ambar.<p>

-Estare de vuelta pronto, Shiro-todo me desconcentraba y si no acababa el conjuro seria descalificada, y pondrian a alguien en mi lugar que no seria de la familia

* * *

><p><span>Contestad si es tas de acuerdo con mi voluntad y justicia<span>

Y responden al llamado del Santo Grial,

* * *

><p>De la nada la realidad golpeo, literalmente, alguien se adentro a mi residencia a la fuerza, ya que senti el gran golpe un espiritu imponente estaba aqui y yo no sabia que hacer mas que terminar el conjuro.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Juro ante vos<span>

que representare lo bueno de este mundo,

y erradicare todo lo que represente maldad,

* * *

><p>-¿Donde estas pequeña Master?, Vamos no te hare daño, solo jugare un poco-concentrate, concentrate, debes invocar al Servant, debes traerlo, el te protegera-Ja ahi esta, oh pero que linda y bella-comento una voz de mujer coqueta-Una belleza que sin duda, me quedare para mi-era una Lancer que me amenazo con su plateada arma la cual apunto y lanzo hacia mi.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Que los Siete cielos vestidos con la Santa Trinidad quiten vuestras ataduras y venid a mi Guardian del Equilibrio! *<p>

* * *

><p>Justo antes de que el arma impactara alcanze a terminar el conjuro lanzando luz y viento, y la punta de la lanza nunca me toco cuando abri los ojos una capucha azul, estaba frente a mi sosteniendo la lanza.<p>

-¿Esta bien mi Master?-se giro hacia a mi permitiendome verle, era **un** caballero*, de traje azul, en armadura plateada, su cabello rubio, corto y algo desordenado y sus ojos verdes le daban un toque de realeza a pesar de su figura-Perdone por entrar algo tarde-de la nada le regreso su lanza a la oponente, a la vez se quito la capucha y me la puso-Esto la protegera, quedese atras de mi por favor-asenti y me aleje hacia atras un poco viendo como empuñaba un arma inexistente, eso me extraño un poco.

-¿Que clase de Servant eres tu?, nisiquiera se que estas empuñando-dijo ironicamente era ahora que podia reparar en su apariencia, parecia una niña, con cabello rosa, solo que traia cuernos, cola y alas de vampiro.

-Soy un Servant que no mostrara sus habilidades ante el oponente hasta que sea el tiempo, Lancer, no es momento de que pelemos, si se retira, prometo como caballero, no dañarle hasta que nuestros Masters peleen-ella parecia considerarlo ya que bajo el arma.

-Bien de todos modos, mi orden era, matar a Sajyou antes de tener a su Servant, contigo aqui la orden se anula-se alejo un poco-nos veremos otra vez-y asi desaparecio.

-Master, nunca me respondio-enfoque mi vista en el y trate de pensar-Le habia preguntado que si esta bien-

-Si, lo estoy-comente regresandole la capa que me habia prestado.

-Perdone por no presentarme como debia-se arrodillo en una rodilla-Soy Saber, estoy a sus ordenes-asenti mientras el se levantaba.

-Me llamo Sajyou Nana-el asintio mientras nos quedabamos en silencio-Entremos, debemos hablar un poco-el asintio, y me cedio el paso, mientras veia los destrozos hechos por la Lancer que habia entrado.

* * *

><p>Pero, todo lo que Nana, sueña y alucina, nada es coincidencia, todo es provocado, en su plano existencial, mucha gente sabe de la magia, muchas personas ven la Guerra por el Grial como algo digno de celebrarse, todo esta retorcido. En una dimension donde las cosas estan "En orden", estan dos chicos.<p>

-Listo, Emiya-kun, Saber aparecio en el plano existencial de la chica-afirmo una joven de coletas negras viendo al muchacho que antes habia alcanzado notar un poco Nana, durante el conjuro.

-Bien, ahora solo espero que esten bien ambas-comento simplemente-Y que Saber regrese pronto...

* * *

><p><strong>Y Hasta Aqui Queda, La cosa es que como fue a pasar que Saber es mujer en el plano de Shiro, ahora es hombre en el plano existencial de Nana, en fin, les dejare con la duda.<strong>

**Notas:**

**1 (*) El conjuro usado por Nana para invocar a Saber, es usado por Miyu Edelfelt en Fate/Kaleid liner Prisma Illya en el episodio 9 para el Install de la carta Saber.**

**2 (*) Aclaremos que el Saber de Nana es el Rey Arturo Pendragon, el que aparece en Fate/Prototype.**

**3 (*) Suelen dibujar a Altria con una capa Azul de ves en cuando, con esta capa se aparece ante Nana y se la presta.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y sigan este trabajito.**


End file.
